Cubot
|Inne media = *Archie Comics *''Sonic Boom'' *IDW Publishing |Twórca = Doktor Eggman |Rasa = Robot |Płeć = Brak (przyjmuje się że mężczyzna) |Oczy = Jasnoniebieskie |Wzrost = 90 cm |Waga = 39 kg |Pancerz = Żółto-czarny |Dubbing jap. = Wataru Takagi |Dubbing ang. = Wally Wingert |Zdolności = *Lewitacja *Zmienna osobowość i głos *Projekcja holograficzna filmów |Przynależność = Imperium Eggmana |Lubi = *Eggmana *Orbota *Odpoczynek *Kawę *Mówić |Nie lubi = Pracować }} – robot zbudowany przez Doktora Eggmana. Razem z Orbotem jest pomocnikiem złego doktora. Cubot jest lojalny względem Eggmana, ale jego największą wadą jest lenistwo i niezbyt duże rozgarnięcie. Robot posiada także problemy ze swoim stale zmieniającym się czipem głosowym, co wpływa na jego osobowość i sposób mówienia. Historia Sonic Colors Cubot, razem z Orbotem, otrzymał od Doktora Eggmana zadanie pilnowania Niesamowitego Międzygwiezdnego Parku Rozrywki. Do zadań robotów należało głównie łapanie nowych Wispów, czyli kosmitów z których Eggman chciał pozyskać energię Hyper-go-on i zasilić swój promień kontroli umysłu. Dodatkowo w wersji na Nintendo DS Cubot i Orbot natknęli się na wielu przyjaciół Sonica, sprawiając im głównie kłopoty. Po raz pierwszy roboty pojawiły się kiedy goniły uciekające Wispy. Wtedy zjawił się jednak Sonic i uratował Wispy. Cubot i Orbot dołączyli do Eggmana, który zaczął liczyć Wispy. Był jednak niezadowolony z ich ilości i kazał robotom znaleźć więcej. Doktor był pewien że tym razem nic go nie powstrzyma. Wtedy zjawił się Sonic i zapytał doktora kogo nazywa niczym. Orbot musiał potem wytłumaczyć ten żart Cubotowi (mimo wyjaśnienia Cubot zrozumiał go znacznie później). Eggman kazał im następnie wysłać Rotatatrona do walki z niebieskim jeżem. Cubot i Orbot sprzątali potem szczątki zniszczonego Rotatatrona. Orbot nie mógł znaleźć ręki robota, ale Cubot stwierdził że nie powinno to mieć wielkiego znaczenia. W rzeczywistości ręka wbiła się w promień kontroli umysłu. Przez resztę gry Cubotowi stale zmieniał się czip głosowy, a Orbot próbował znaleźć właściwy do wymiany. Denerwowało to Eggmana. Wkrótce doktor miał wystarczająco dużo energii aby zrealizować swoje plany. Eggman przygotował większy promień kontroli umysłu do strzału w świat Sonica. Jednakże usterka, spowodowana przez wbity fragment Rotatatrona, doprowadziła do uszkodzenia promienia, który trafił w Księżyc. W miejscu działa zaczęła się wytwarzać czarna dziura, powoli konsumująca cały park. Eggman nie mógł uwierzyć w to że znowu przegrał, ale Cubot przypomniał mu że Sonic zawsze wygrywał i chciał aby wymienił choć jeden plan który się powiódł. Eggman zaniemówił, a Orbot poklepał go po plecach za dobry argument. Wtedy Cubotowi naprawił się czip głosowy. Mimo niepowodzenia doktor postanowił zniszczyć Sonica, zanim ten miał opuścić park. Cubot i Orbot w porę ewakuowali się, a potem pchali uszkodzony Egg Mobile doktora przez przestrzeń kosmiczną. Cubot był strasznie gadatliwy, czym denerwował Eggmana. Sonic Generations Krótko po zniszczeniu Niesamowitego Międzygwiezdnego Parku Rozrywki Cubot i Orbot pchali Egg Mobile przez przestrzeń kosmiczną, do czasu gdy natknęli się na Time Eatera. Doktor Eggman wyczuł że będzie mógł wykorzystać stwora do zmanipulowania czasoprzestrzeni, więc wleciał do niego i zostawił swoich asystentów w kosmosie. Sonic Lost World W Sonic Lost World Doktor Eggman podbił Lost Hex i zniewolił jego mieszkańców - Zeti. Naukowiec zmusił grupę Deadly Six do współpracy, posługując się Kakofoniczną Muszlą. W ramach najnowszego planu podboju świata doktor restartował swoją serię badników zasilanych przez zwierzątka, oraz zbudował Ekstraktor - urządzenie do pozyskiwania energii życiowej ze świata Sonica. Na początku gry Cubot i Orbot towarzyszyli mu w jego Egg Mobilu. Złoczyńcy uciekali przed Soniciem i Tailsem z kapsułą w której zamknięte były zwierzęta. Postanowili opuścić kapsułę i oglądać, jak bohaterowie próbują ją złapać w locie. Eggman odepchnął jednak Orbota i Cubota, aby ci nie zasłaniali mu widoku na samolot. Doktor oddał strzał ze swojego pojazdu i Tornado zostało uszkodzone. Orbot i Cubot wrócili potem z doktorem do bazy, gdzie obsługiwali zdalnie Ekstraktor. Orbot musiał go wyłączyć, kiedy groziło mu przegrzanie się i całkowite wyjałowienie świata. Później Orbot i Cubot udali się z doktorem do Desert Ruins. Naukowiec zamierzał tam ukarać Zeti za ich niekompetencję grą na Kakofonicznej Muszli. Jednakże znienacka pojawił się Sonic i wytrącił mu muszlę z ręki. Wówczas Zeti przejęli kontrolę nad robotami Eggmana i zbuntowali się. Głowa Cubota została odstrzelona z reszty ciała. Dodatkowo znowu zepsuł mu się czip głosowy. Odtąd jego głowę trzymał Orbot. Roboty uciekły do Tropical Coast. Po pewnym czasie Eggman postanowił połączyć siły ze swoim arcywrogiem. Doktor powiedział Sonicowi że Ekstraktor może doprowadzić do wyjałowienia całego świata. Bezpośrednie zniszczenie urządzenia mogłoby doprowadzić do śmiercionośnej eksplozji, więc trzeba je wyłączyć a jedyna osoba jaka może tego dokonać to Eggman. Mimo wzajemnej niechęci wrogowie połączyli siły w walce z Zeti. We Frozen Factory Tails naprawił czip głosowy Cubota. Nieco później Orbot umieścił głowę Cubota na jednym z bałwanów i zaczął śmiać się z nieszczęścia swojego towarzysza. Widząc to Tailsowi wpadł do głowy pomysł aby umieścić głowę Cubota w jednym z leżących obok zniszczonych robotów bojowych. Był to jednak zły pomysł, ponieważ Cubot poczuł się bardzo agresywnie i chciał zaatakować lisa. Eggman ochronił Tailsa od uderzenia, a Sonic wytrącił głowę Cubota z pancerza bojowego. Robot wytłumaczył się i przeprosił. Nieco później w Silent Forest Tails został porwany przez Zeti. W Sky Road Eggman zamontował na plecach Orbota głowę Cubota. Orbot narzekał na to i szczerze wcale nie podobało mu się to że musiał nosić swojego niezbyt mądrego kolegę. Wkrótce wszyscy dotarli do Lava Mountain. W trakcie przeprawy przez wiszący most zostali zaatakowani przez Zazza i Zomoma, którzy ciskając głazy zniszczyli most. Cubot i Orbot spadli do przepaści z lawą, ale zostali stamtąd uratowani przez Eggmana który wyciągnął swój plecak rakietowy. Następnie niepostrzeżenie przedarli się do Ekstraktora i wykorzystali całą pobraną energię do zasilenia swojej ostatecznej broni. Stojąc za sterami Eggrobo zaatakowali Sonica i Tailsa, ale zostali pokonani. Cubot i Orbot znaleźli potem Eggmana zagrzebanego pod ziemią. Po wyciągnięciu go zauważyli że doktor nie miał kawałka wąsa. Cubot zauważył to i chciał o tym poinformować Eggmana, ale uciszył go Orbot, mówiąc aby poczekał z tym do czasu kiedy doktor rozdzieli ich ciała. Eggman jednak odkrył że coś było nie tak, a Orbot i Cubot uciekli. Sonic Forces W Sonic Forces Cubot sprzątał w bazie Eggmana, kiedy doktor był zajęty projektowaniem nowych robotów. Kiedy Eggman znalazł tajemniczy kamień, Cubot zaczął wymyślać dla niego różne nazwy, ale Orbot odrzucał wszystkie propozycje. Eggman postanowił nadać mu nazwę Phantom Ruby. Nagle baza została zaatakowana przez Jackal Squad. Eggman zdołał ich jednak pokonać i przeciągnąć na swoją stronę, dzięki mocy Phantom Ruby. Dowódca tego oddziału otrzymał od doktora ostateczny prototyp Phantom Ruby. Cubot przecierał potem kapsułę, w której zamknięty był Infinite, dopóki nie został odepchnięty przez Eggmana. Dzięki mocy Infinite'a, Eggman w końcu pokonał Sonica i podbił 99,9% powierzchni świata. Doktor sprawował władzę przez kolejne sześć miesięcy. Cubot wyświetlał potem Eggmanowi zniszczenie Death Egg. Później razem Orbotem, Eggmanem i Infinitem udali się do Metropolis. Cubot i Orbot zaczęli uciekać, kiedy Infinite otworzył portal do Null Space, gdzie miał zostać uwięziony Sonic. Jeż dosyć szybko się stamtąd wydostał, z pomocą swojego przyjaciela. Cubot i Orbot uciekli potem razem z Eggmanem. Team Sonic Racing thumb|Cubot narzeka na brak możliwości wzięcia udziału w wyścigach W grze Team Sonic Racing Cubot i Orbot zostali w bazie Doktora Eggmana na Final Fortress. Podczas gdy doktor razem ze swoimi Egg Pawnami brał udział w wyścigach które organizował Dodon Pa, Orbot i Cubot mieli się zająć sprawami w bazie. Kontaktowali się z Eggmanem poprzez radio. Cubot zbyt dosłownie wziął metaforę Eggmana, kiedy ten przygotował się do wyścigów, czym poirytował naukowca. Później narzekał razem z Orbotem na to, że Eggman nie pozwolił im wziąć udziału w wyścigach. Zamiast tego musieli wykonywać prace w bazie, które jednak Cubot pomieszał. Później Cubot powiedział Orbotowi, że czuł się zazdrosny kiedy Eggman przebywał z innymi robotami. Kiedy Orbot przedstawił Eggmanowi swoją listę sposobów na to jak plan doktora może się nie powieść, Cubot przypomniał że nie powinni robić takich list ponieważ denerwowało to ich szefa. Po tym jak Eggman przyłączył Zavoka do swojego zespołu, Cubot z włączonym mikrofonem powiedział, żeby Zavok przygotował się na przegrywanie. Orbot zapytał go wtedy dlaczego zawsze trzymał przycisk mikrofonu, na co Cubot odpowiedział tym, że lubi przyciski. Po tym jak Doktor Eggman, Zavok i Metal Sonic porwali Dodona Pa na pokład Final Fortress i zmusili go do ukończenia silnika energii ostatecznej. Nieco później Cubot i Orbot ostrzegli Eggmana, że jego Machina śmierci skierowała się do głównego generatora mocy. Cubot, Orbot i Eggman ewakuowali się z pokładu Final Fortress, zanim forteca rozbiła się wskutek zniszczenia generatora. W innych grach Seria Mario & Sonic Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games thumb|Orbot i Cubot w trybie London Party W grze Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games w wersji na Wii Cubot i Orbot pojawiają się w trybie London Party. Podczas umieszczania naklejek na kartkach gracz może trafić na pole kopiujące jedną z jego naklejek. Cubot i Orbot pojawiają się wtedy, klonując naklejkę i przenosząc ją na inne pole. Jeśli gracz spotka Metal Sonica na ulicach Londynu i porozmawia z nim, to Cubot i Orbot będą mówić za niego. Oprócz tego Cubot i Orbot pojawiają się także w mini-grach, w których ścigają graczy i muszą ich złapać. thumb|left|Cubot kłócący się z Wario W wersji na Nintendo 3DS Cubot i Orbot pojawiają się jako sędziowie, oraz występują w trybie fabularnym. Razem z Doktorem Eggmanem i Metal Soniciem przybyli do Londynu. Podczas jednego z treningów Eggman szukał kogoś na kim Metal Sonic mógłby potrenować, żartobliwie sugerując że mogliby to być Cubot i Orbot. Roboty zauważyły potem Waluigiego na monitorze, a Eggman kazał im go sprowadzić. Roboty próbowały przekonać Waluigiego, ale ten zamierzał im uciec. Eggman zjawił się w ostatniej chwili, karcąc Cubota i Orbota, oraz przekonując Waluigiego aby wziął udział w walce z Metal Soniciem, co da mu szanse na to by pokonać Luigiego. Cubot i Orbot zostali potem wysłani aby przekonać Wario do pojedynku. Wario nie dał im się jednaka przekonać. Wkrótce zjawił się Eggman i zaproponował, że odda Cubota i Orbota jeśli Wario pokona Metal Sonica. Wario przegrał jednak, dzięki czemu Cubot i Orbot zostali z Eggmanem. Zabrali ze sobą również urnę, którą Wario oddał im za swoją przegraną. Po powrocie do bazy Eggman uchylił nieco urnę, uwalniając z niej mgłę. Cubot i Orbot zauważyli w niej Sonica. Po tym jak Eggman pokonał jeża, wyjaśnił że był to jedynie klon stworzony z mgły. Cubot i Orbot poznali także historię urny zawierającej Phantasmal Fog, którą Eggman zamierzał potem wykorzystać, ale najpierw wolał skupić się na olimpiadzie. Cubot uciekał potem przed Eggmanem, który chciał mu zmienić czip głosowy. Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games thumb|Cubot i Orbot jako prowadzący Action & Answers Tour W grze Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games Cubot i Orbot są prowadzącymi trybu Action & Answers Tour, w którym czworo uczestników rozgrywa różne dyscypliny sportowe, w trakcie których muszą wybrać właściwe odpowiedzi na zadawane im pytania. Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games thumb|left|Cubot jako sędzia w wersji na Nintendo 3DS W grze Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games Cubot i Orbot pojawiają się w obu wersjach gry jako sędziowie w niektórych wydarzeniach. W wersji na Wii U można z nimi porozmawiać na plaży Copacabana. Rozmawiając z Cubotem gracz może rozegrać pojedynczy mecz dla wielu osób. W wersji na Nintendo 3DS Cubot pojawia się podczas Road to Rio przy wejściach do stadionów, na których odbywają się poszczególne konkurencje sportowe. Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games Tokyo 2020 Sonic Runners Cubot i Orbot są jednymi z głównych antagonistów w Sonic Runners. Pomagają Eggmanowi w różnych planach podboju świata. Przez większość czasu walczą z Soniciem, Tailsem i Knucklesem. W trakcie wydarzenia Windy Hill in Spring Event ''zwierzątka organizowały wielkanocny konkurs na zbieranie jajek. Eggman rozkazał Cubotowi i Orbotowi rozmieścić fałszywe jajka, które wytwarzały dla niego porwane zwierzątka. Roboty zostały na tym jednak przyłapane i musiał je uratować Metal Sonic. Kiedy Team Sonic znaleźli Eggmana i pokonali Metal Sonica, doktor nie był przygotowany do obrony. Rozkazał Cubotowi i Orbotowi stanąć do walki. Jednak roboty nie chciał wykonywać tego rozkazu i nieprzygotowany Eggman został pokonany. W trakcie wydarzenia ''Halloween Event Cubot, Orbot i Eggman opracowali cukierki piorące mózg. Za ich pomocą przejęli kontrolę nad kilkoma zwierzątkami. Udali się potem do King Boom Boo i wyprał mu mózg, planując wykorzystać jego i całą armię duchów do pokonania Sonica. Ostatecznie król duchów wrócił do siebie, po tym jak E-123 Omega zneutralizował działanie cukierków swoją latarką. Eggman zaczął następnie uciekać przed ścigającym go King Boom Boo. Charakterystyka Osobowość Pomimo tego że jest jednym z robotów Eggmana, Cubot jest beztroski i łagodny. W przeciwieństwie do Orbota, jest tępy, nierozgarnięty i powoli wychwytuje informacje. Nawet jeśli niektóre pojęcia zostaną mu wyjaśnione w oczywisty sposób, minie trochę czasu zanim Cubot je zrozumie. Nie posługuje się sarkazmem i zawsze mówi wprost. Jest lojalny względem swojego stwórcy, ale również i leniwy, często powierzchownie wykonując powierzone zadania. Cubot jest gadatliwy, niezbyt poważny i często irytuje otaczające go osoby. Na osobowość Cubota mogą również wpływać zmiany w jego czipie głosowy. Robot może mówić z różnymi akcentami. Obok nowego języka pojawiają się także różne zachowania, odruchy i gestykulacje. Wygląd Cubot jest małym, kwadratowym robotem. Ma prostą budowę ciała: kwadratową głowę oraz kanciastą podstawkę. Obie części są połączone ze sobą metalowymi prętami i mniejszymi kulkami. Całość po złożeniu stanowi jedną kostkę. Moce i umiejętności Cubot potrafi przybrać postać kwadratu, tj. schować wszystkie swoje elementy pomiędzy głowę i podstawkę. Forma ta nie ma wpływu na przemieszczanie się. Cubot potrafi również unosić się i poruszać się swobodnie w powietrzu. Jest jednak kilka ograniczeń w używaniu tej zdolności. Pozwala ona jedynie na unoszenie się kilka metrów nad ziemią, a także wymaga solidnego gruntu pod miejscem, nad którym Cubot się unosi. Oznacza to, że robot nie może unosić się nad przepaściami oraz może spaść, gdy grunt pod nim zostanie usunięty. Cubot ma również problemy ze swoim czipem głosowym, które stale się zmienia. W innych mediach Archie Comics W komiksach, podobnie jak w grach, Cubot jest jednym z asystentów Doktora Eggmana. Kiedy Snively zdradził Eggmana i próbował przejąć kontrolę nad jego imperium, Cubot i Orbot zostali wysłani w celu złapania buntownika. Po wykonanej misji na stałe zostali osobistymi pomocnikami Eggmana. Wraz z Super Genesis Wave Cubot i jego historia stały się niemal identyczne jak w grach. Sonic Boom W Sonic Boom Cubot jest jednym z asystentów Eggmana, podobnie jak w grach. Pracuje razem z Orbotem w celu unicestwienia Team Sonic i przejęcia kontroli nad Bygone Island. W serialu jest również wspomniany jako ostatni model z serii Cubot. IDW Publishing W komiksach IDW Publishing Cubot, wraz z Orbotem, jest asystentem Doktora Eggmana. Jego historia jest taka sama jak w grach do zakończenia wydarzeń z Sonic Forces. Ciekawostki * Cubot i Orbot pełnią funkcję podobną do tej co inne roboty-asystenci Eggmana w komiksach czy serialach na podstawie serii. Doktor posiada tam zwykle dwójkę niezbyt rozgarniętych pomocników. * Człon Cub w nazwie robota odnosi się do sześciennego kształtu jego ciała. * W japońskiej wersji Sonic Colors, Cubotowi towarzyszą inne akcenty. Kowbojski akcent jest zamieniony na akcent ninja, a pirat to stereotypowy sumo. * Z jednego z wypowiedzianych przez Cubota w Sonic Colors zdań wynika, że robot towarzyszył doktorowi już od dawna. W jednym z końcowych przerywników robot mówi he stops you like it's his job or something, in fact I can't remember a plan he didn't stop, co oznacza on (Sonic) zatrzymuje cię jakby to była jego praca czy coś, właściwie to nie przypominam sobie planu którego by nie powstrzymał. ''Sugeruje to, że Cubot pamięta poprzednie klęski doktora i mógł być ich świadkiem. * W czołówce ''Sonic Colors, Cubot trzyma w dłoni kubek z kawą, co jest dosyć dziwne, ponieważ roboty nie mogą pić napojów. Jednak w Sonic Lost World, Cubot wypija płynną energię życiową, co sugeruje że robot ma zdolność wchłaniania cieczy. Kategoria:Roboty Eggmana Kategoria:Główne postacie Kategoria:Złoczyńcy